


Contumacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [344]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance and Tony are in Hawaii for a classified undercover op.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/10/2000 for the word [contumacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/10/contumacious).
> 
> contumacious  
> Obstinate; stubbornly disobedient; persistently, willfully, or overtly defiant of authority.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #063 Hawaii.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Contumacious

Tony had been looking forward to an excuse to go to Hawaii on NCIS’ dime until he found out what they were expecting of him. Narrowing his eyes and pulling out his most contumacious attitude, Tony stared down the director. “No, sir.”

“Now you listen hear, Agent Dinozzo. This is a matter of national security and you will do this.” Vance ordered beyond frustrated. He didn't want to have anything to do with this case either, but they had a job to do.

“With all due respect, sir, this agency has already screwed me over more than once. Many of those times under your orders. This doesn't feel right, so I will not do this without more information. No one wants a repeat of what happened under Director Shepard.” Tony glared right back at the man.

Vance took a deep breath to calm himself down and by the time he looked back up Dinozzo was gone. Before he could figure out what happened to his wayward agent in Hawaii, his phone rang. Glancing at the caller id and seeing that it was SecNav, Vance sighed. Dealing with Dinozzo would have to wait, apparently.

Tony watched Vance field a phone call, undoubtedly from SecNav, and smirked to himself before finding a nice secluded place on the beach to relax and enjoy Hawaii while still keeping an eye on the situation that he was ostensibly here to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
